


How Do I Know?

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Memory Loss, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Shuri gets kidnapped and her memories stolen, Spider-Boy helps her out. Yes I know Cliche, but its fun to write.





	How Do I Know?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Shuri POV**

" _Yes brother, I'll be back tomorrow"_ I tell him in Xhosa, (our first language) over my own version of a primitive cell home.

" _Good, I look forward to hearing how you did as a teacher"_ he replies.

I roll my eyes, sipping my coffee. Ah yes, one of the best things about being in America, Starbucks. _"I am still not sure why you wanted me to do this, they are so primitive. Even getting them to understand the most basic device takes days."_

" _Shuri you have to remember that they did not have the same upbringing as you or I, or the advantage our people have with Vibranium"_ he lectures.

I roll my eyes again, not agreeing with my brother, they are primitive it doesn't matter what advantage our people have. It doesn't excuse their pathetic technology, _"Sure"_ I walk out of the Starbucks and up to the street, heading back to the Outreach Centre, that is only only two blocks away _"Whatever you sa-"_

I'm cut off by a van driving on to the sidewalk, stopping right in front of me and 8 men wearing mask and carrying guns jumps out, "Down on your kneels Princess! Now!"

" _Shuri!"_ T'Challa calls through the phone, worried.

When I don't move one of the men fires a warning shot, making people around me scream.

"Okay, okay" I put my hands up and get on my kneels.

4 of the goons get closer, one of them taking my phone and smashes it.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" one of the other goons speaks angrily. "The boss wants her people's tech, remember shithead!?"

"Come on like there isn't a tracker in that?" the phone smasher points out.

While the other goons thinks on that, I take that the moment to take one off one of my Kimoyo Beads and throw it at the close's goon. It explodes, knocking him down. Then a throw 3 more at other goons and move to run.

One of the others start shooting into the crowd, "Come one Princess! Do you really want these people to die because of you!"

I freeze, dammit. I turn around "Do not hurt them."

He's smirking under the mask, its pretty dam clear. He motions one of the other goons to me, who cuffs me before pulling me into the van, which speeds off.

"Get all her jewellery off her!" goon 1 orders, "Who knows what it really is."

The same goon who cuffed me, now goon 2 takes my Kimoyo bead bracelet off me. Note to self: add a function that can tell when I'm not the one removing it and have it electrocute the person.

He also takes my earrings, hair ties and necklace, when he moves to take the bands off my ankles I make my move, activating the band and kicking him in the balls, (at the same time it attaches a metal rope to him and the other end flies out the widow so it will make ground contact,) while the band extends to cover my shoe and is electrified.

He lets out a shriek of pain, pulls the rope off and move to the other side of the van, hands on his junk.

I smirk, "Back at it again with those white vans."

One of the other goons, clearly not thinking shoots me, only for it the bounce off my Vibranium weaved T-shirt and back into him.

"Moron" I scoff, "So are you going to let me go, or do I have to watch all of you kill yourself because of your own stupidity?"

"Not that stupid" goon 1 tells me, grabbing a pair of rubber boots and gloves, that were on the front seat then forcefully pulls my shoe off.

"Shit!" I the waste no time tapping my other shoe against the floor three times, making the sole open and a miniature missile arm itself.

"Fuck!" all the goon's backup, eyes on the now visible missile. "Don't do it kid" Goon 1, speaks scared.

"Uncuff me and let me out" I shoot back, "Unless you want to die" I aim my foot at his face.

The driver looks back, with her own scared look, then before I can blink has a gun out and a dart in my neck.

The goons rush me, pulling my other shoe off, while I try to stay awake, I don't last very long.

I wake up for a minute on what sounds like a plane, I note that my clothes have been replaced with a hospital gown, like the type I see on American TV and feel pain in my arm, and leg were my trackers have been removed. Bast, this medical technology is primitive.

"Oh your awake" a nurse walks up to me with a needle and puts it in my IV line, "Sorry, but I was told you need to be kept under" she smiles nastily.

I spit in her face just before I go under again.

The next time I wake up I am tied to a table in a cliché looking evil lab.

"Sir she's awake" the nurse from earlier tells a old white man in a overpriced suit.

The man smirks at me, "Hello your highness. Thank you for joining me today."

I snort, "Well you didn't make the invitation optional, did you."

The man just keeps smirking before looking to a goon, "Are we ready to start?"

"Yes sir" the man nods pressing buttons.

I look over the primitive machinery, its purpose quickly becoming clear, "Wow you really are a cliché" I snort, doing my best not to look scared.

"What was that?" the man asks, looking over to me.

"You" I repeat, "Are a cliché movie villain" I look around again, while testing my restraints, "Primitive but it looks functional. What's your plan huh? download my brain and use what I know to make yourself look smarter and become richer?" Bast! I can't get out of these, I hate to be a damsel in distress but where is my brother when I need him?

He very pointy looks away, which is all the answer I need.

"You'll never get away with it you know" I comment, still trying to get my restraints off, "The moment to try to sell anything you get from my head my brother will know and come for you."

He just smirks arrogantly, he thinks he can out smart my brother. I have to hold in a laugh, he couldn't out smart a cow.

Still smirking, he flicks the oversized primitive switch and everything becomes pain.

**Peter POV**

I duck into the alley with a grin, I may of gotten off at the wrong stop and ended up right next to Oscorp but that doesn't mean I can't do some patrolling.

Checking no ones around, I open my bag then the hidden compartment for my spider suit, only to find it not there.

"Oh man" I groan. I forgot to grab it before school!

Great, looks like I gotta run home and get it.

With one more annoyed sigh I zip my bag back up and start walking.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

I spin around when I hear the painfilled scream with my superhearing. It's almost outside my range, I can barely hear it.

I take a deep breath, and, using a trick Matt taught me let the cities every sound fill my head, then slowly push them away till I find the one I'm looking for.

It's painful and takes more time than I'd like, but I find her, she's in (well under) Oscorp. 10 levels underground all of them are extremely expensive and covered in good quality soundproofing.

Okay, I know where she is, but now what? I don't have my suit so I can't just web everyone up and grab her and going home to get it will take too long, she could be…..over the Rainbow bridge by the time I get back. Tony! I'll call him, ask him to send a drone with a backup suit and maybe come help me!

Teaming up with Mr Stark is always awesome.

I take out my phone and call.

_"What's up kid? I'm a little busy"_ he answers after letting it rings for forever.

"Mr Stark!" I speak into my phone, "Hey, so I forgot my suit this morning when I was packing my bag. And I really really need it, cause I heard this scream. Not like a 'wow you surprised me' scream, but like 'I am really hurt and am being hurt now' kinda scream. I was hoping you could send a drone to get it or something. Or maybe we could look into it togeth-"

_"No can do"_ he cuts me off, _"The new kitten on the team called us all in. I got all the Drones hooked into his system helping with his thing. And I'm stuck monitoring. Sorry kid, looks like you'll just have to call the cops like a normal kid."_

"Oh" I deflate a little. I was really hoping he would help me with this. "Well do you need help with the Kings thing?" I offer, with the exception of the airport I haven't met the King before, it would be pretty cool to do a mission with/for him.

_"Sorry kid"_ I can hear him inhaling coffee after those words. _"I've already been at this for 2 days and I don't think it's gonna be over anytime soon. Your aunt will kill me if you miss anymore school."_

"Okay Mr Stark" I frown, I guess that's why he cancelled lab time yesterday. "Good luck."

He scoffs over the line, " _Yeah thanks. But I don't think this ones going to go his Royal highness way, over 24 hours and all that. See you kid. And I'm crazy busy so if you need anything call Happy"_ and he hangs up.

24 hours?

"AAAAHHHHH!"

No, what Mr Stark is doing doesn't matter right now. I have to help this lady, and I can't just call the cops on a Fortune 500 company.

I'm going to sneak in.

I go on the company's website and look at over. They do tours! Like the one I got bitten on, I could play the dumb kid that wandered off from the tour act? It always works in the movies.

I walk into the building with a smile and, using a fake email and name get on the next tour.

I stay for the first half hour, just to make sure the security cameras catch me as part of the tour before sneaking off and finding the hidden elevator.

Using a hacking app Tony helped me make for my phone, I override the elevator security and go down.

I follow the sound lad of her screaming to the right floor, then the right room.

There are four guards outside who I quickly knock out, inside are another four and three scientists as well as a dark skinned girl my age in a hospital gown and chained to a table, a freaky glowing helmet on her head.

And she screaming.

"How long is his going to take?" One of the guards, a blond big nosed jerk groans. "She is giving me a serious headache! Can't we shut her up?"

A balding scientist shakes his head, "The memory extraction is a very complicated process. We cannot risk any outside stimuli, unless we risk damaging what's left of her memories."

Memory extraction? So what, this is a new toy and they picked a random teenager to test it on? That is so not cool!

"But why couldn't you just fish out the stuff you want?" The big nosed guy presses. "You've been at it for hours and you have what? Her childhood memories? Her home life? I thought we were looking for-"

"I know!" The scientist snaps. "It's not that easy alright? I don't know what I'm going to get till it's downloaded. Now shut up! Something else just came through."

She stops screaming and the scientist look at the screen and groans "Meme and vine knowledge!" Baldy face palms, "This is what we get for doing this to a teenager!"

"Screw this, let's go for coffee!" A red head lady speaks, angrily pushing her seat away and walking to the door.

Good thing I'm on the ceiling and I hid those guys in the broom closet.

The other scientists and guards follow, all groaning about the annoyance of a teenage girls mind.

I drop down and go to the computer station, Baldy was right, I can't just pull the helmet off without hurting her. I start running the deactivation program, so it disconnects right and won't hurt her any more than it already has.

I glance at the disk drive full of her memories, I can't risk hanging around here to put them back in her head, I'll have to take them, and her with me.

I'm sure Tony or someone else at SI will have a idea for helping her.

Once everything is in the green I disconnect the disk drive and put it in my bag, then take the helmet off her.

She blinks slowly, her eyes full of confusion. "Wh-who are you?" She asks with a thick accent, maybe a African language?

"I'm Peter" I undo her binds, "Come on. We need to get out of here before they get back."

"Out of..." She looks around. "Where are we?"

"Oscorp" I answer, "I ummm got a little lost on the tour and found you down here. This didn't look like you were all that willing to be here, so uh I waited for them to leave and yeah" I shrug awkwardly.

She blinks a few times, "I do not remember coming here" her eyes goes wide. "I don't remember anything!" A pretty miserable look goes over her face "I don't even remember my name."

I put a hand on top of hers, "I know and I'm sorry" I speak sincerely, "I'll do whatever I can to help, I already grabbed the disk drive with your memories" I pat my bag. "And I know some really smart people."

She scrunches up her nose, "Disk drive? Bast, that is prehistoric technology."

"Well they been around for a while" I agree. "But this one looks pretty top of the line, your memories should be fine. Now, we really gotta get out of here."

She nods, getting off the table. "Lead the way Peter."

We get out of the room okay and carefully move through the halls, avoiding guards and scientists when we see them.

"Yes elevator!" I grin after 20 minutes of awkward silence and sneaking. "Come on!"

"If we go up the elevator don't we run the risk of an army on the other when we reach the top?" She points out, "Or myself standing out in this ugly clothing item?"

"Good point" I agree, moving to the door labelled stairs. "Come on, they'll figure out you're gone any minute or find the guys I knocked out."

"Knocked out?" She grins, a happy light in her eyes as she starts on the stairs. "I wish I had seen that! A 100 pound white boy against big muscular guards it must've been a great mix of hilarious and pathetic to watch."

"Hey!" I frown, next to her on the steps. "I can hold my own thank you very much."

She looks me over critically, "Sure you can Peter."

"I got you out of here, didn't I?" I shoot back.

"Not yet you haven't" She glances up at the ridiculous number of stairs. "Come on white boy, hurry up" she grins at me.

I grin back and follow her.

When we finally get above ground I open the door and smallest bit in peak out, "looks like we're in a workers area, no people."

She nods and pushes past me. "Come! Let get out of this hellhole!"

I follow her, "I am so with you! Fancy outside, Icey evil inside!"

She smiles.

A feeling goes through me and I jump on her pushing her to the ground is bullet start raining at us.

"What the hell are you doing?!" one guard snaps at another, grabbing his gun and making the bullet stop. "Mr Osborn wants her alive, dipshit!"

I grab mystery girls hand and pull her up, "RUN" I yell, taking with her.

More guards appear, all shooting at our kneels and yelling at us to stop.

"Can you see a way out?" Mystery girl asked ducking behind a pillar.

I look around, there are dudes with guns everywhere... wait, security panel. "I have an idea!" I tell her, ducking a bullet. "A building like this has insane security."

She sends me the evil eye. "I had noticed!"

"No, I mean technical security" I clarify. "See that panel?" I motion to it, dodging another bullet.

Her eyes brighten with a wicked look, "You want to use their defences against them." She grins, "I got this! You distract them."

I blink, "Ummm, not to be rude but you don't know your name how are you going to hack into a state of the art security system?"

She keeps smirking "I have no idea" then she runs for the panel.

Crap. I jump out of my hiding spot, cart wheeling into the centre of the room. "You call this shooting?" I taunt, if I'm going to distract I might as well have fun. I flip over another bullet then start doing (pretty terrible) ballet around the shots.

I laugh, "Wow, you guys couldn't hit a statue!" I make a statue pose then flip out of the way of the bullets they fire.

I keep taunting them for only another five minutes before a synthetic voice announces "Security system online."

Lasers come out of all the walls, trapping everyone where they are and everyone's guns stop working.

I look to mystery girl who smirking. "Nice!" I easily flip over the lasers adding a couple extra tricks and just for fun.

"Show off" she snorts with a grin. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The lasers deactivate where she walks activating again behind her, I follow her having to do tricks and cart wheels to not get sliced in half.

We make it into a alley behind the tower and run.

"That was fun!" Mystery girl smiles with a laugh.

"It was pretty cool" I agree with my own smile. "Come on, subways this way."

Her nose wrinkles, "The subway? It is a disgusting and primitive form of transport, right?"

"Oh, it's definitely disgusting" I agree, "But its way cheaper than a taxi and little bit harder for the bad guys to track. So many people getting on and off and so many stations, even if they can hack the city camera network, which they probably could. It will take them hours to figure out which station we got off on."

"Alright" she nods, "Then let's go."

I lead her to the closes station and pay then we hop on the first available one.

We sit down together in a corner, mystery girls unusual look drawing her attention.

"We should get you some clothes" I tell her, "Escape from the mental hospital isn't a great look."

"Yes, it doesn't work well on you either" she nods, "Though, that may just be your face,"

I can't help grinning, whatever they did get out of mystery girl didn't get her sense of humour. I throw her my hoodie, "Seriously though, The hospital gown is getting you a couple odd looks."

She sighs dramatically and puts the Hoodie on. "Happy? I am now clearly wearing a boys hoodie over a ugly hospital gown with nothing else, I don't stand out at all any more" she speaks sarcastically.

I blush a little at the reminder of nothing else, stupid teenage hormones. "Ye-yeah, well it's better than nothing."

She smirks at me.

We get off three stops later than hop on another train and get off after stops then do that five more times, till we barely know where we are.

Deciding we've done enough subway jumping he get off and start looking for a clothes shop.

"Come on," I drag her into a alley behind a secondhand clothes shop. "We need to hurry before anyone sees you!"

"I know" she rolls her eyes, "I am on the same Adventure as you, remember? I am aware we need to be cautious," she walks past me and towards to shop.

I block her way, "And as your partner in this crazy adventure do I need to remind you that the shopkeeper and anyone in and there will definitely notice you dressed like that? I'll grab you some clothes. Wait here."

She groans dramatically, "But you clearly have no taste and style! I will end up looking lik-like you!" She points her finger at me with a false horrified look.

"I have a great sense of style thank you very much" I huff with fake hurt doing a runway walk away from her.

Her laughter carries around the corner.

I walk in and go to the girls area, grabbing a pair of blue skinny jeans, A beat up pair of Converse, socks, a white shirt with Black panthers symbol on it and a dark blue denim jacket.

I buy the clothes, only getting a slightly confused look from the clerk before running next door to other shop and getting her underwear and a bra that I barely look at and buy without looking up.

"Here" I throw her the bags.

She looks inside, "Well it could be worse" she nods. Freezing, when she pulls out the top.

She stares at the superhero logo, not blinking.

"You okay?" I ask her, "What's up?"

"I know this" she frowns, "Or I think I should."

"It's a superhero symbol" I tell her, "Maybe Black panther saved you once or something. Those kind of things stay stuck in your brain forever."

She looks up, "Have personal experience with this do you?"

"Yeah," I admit. "I went to the Stark Expo when I was eight, I was there when those hammer tech robots attacked, Ironman saved my life."

She looks back to the symbol, "Maybe something similar happened to me" she nods, moving to the other bag and grinning. She holds up the bra and laughs, "You brought me this!" She grins, "Oh, I can just imagine the look on your face in the shop! Bast I wish I was there you would have been red faced in embarrassment!"

"Yeah I was" I agree with a embarrassed blush.

She stops laughing and smiles sincerely. "Thank you, Peter."

I smile back, "Your welcome."

She picks up the bags, "I'm going to get changed, no peeking!" She mock glares going behind a dumpster.

I turn around and walk to the alley entrance to give her privacy, before taking out my phone and calling Happy

_"Not now kid"_ Happy speaks as soon as he picks up.

After the Vulture stuff he promised me he would never ignore my calls again, now he always picks up, even if it's just to tell me he can't talk.

"Mr Stark is busy, he told me to call you if I needed anything" I tell him.

He sighs, _"Tony always forgets who covers for him when he does hero stuff."_ He doesn't say that to me, more just to himself. _"I'm sorry kid, but things are pretty crazy at SI right now. I gotta go."_ And he hangs up.

"Great" I sigh.

"Who was that?" Mystery girl asks walking over to me.

The clothes look good on her and help her not stand out (though she does look great so she does still kinda stand out) she hands my hoodie back to me.

"Happy" I tell her before seeing her confusion in clarifying, "I have a internship at Stark industries. He works for uhhh the guy I intern for. I was hoping he'd give us a ride. The people at SI are crazy smart, I'm betting they can help you, but he's busy, so..."

She nods, "Well then we can make our own way there" her stomach growls, "After dinner."

Yeah I could eat, I glance at my phone it's already 8:20.

We walk til we find a check diner and order food.

"You were Awesome with that security system earlier" I tell her after our food arrives.

She smirks before eating a bite of her Burger, "What can I say. I am brilliant!"

"Yeah..." I agree thinking, "I'm guessing that's why they took you. They wanted your Genius."

She nods in agreement "Instead they get my identity and memories" she speaks bitterly.

"Hey" I frown, taking the disk drive out of my bag. "They'll right here, we just gotta get it back in your head."

She rolls her eyes, "Yes no big deal. Everything except my smarts and my sass are on that antique," she glares at it.

Antique...she keeps saying stuff like that, acting like new awesome stuff is from the 1930s. Like it's old tech, "That's it!" I grin.

"What is it?" She asks, finishing her burger and giving me a weird look.

I eat the last bite of my own burger, "You keep saying stuff about modern tech about it being primitive and stuff."

"Yes" She agress slowly pausing. "Yes, I can see the things around me are good, well built and functional, but it feels..."

"Like using a corded phone" I jump in, "It's ancient and we're past it. Mystery girl I think you're from Wakanda."

She stares at me, "I feel like I know that word. But I don't know it" she sounds frustrated.

"It's a country" I tell her, "They revealed a couple months ago that they were way advanced like _way_ advanced. It's were Black Panther is from, he's the King and I'm betting that's why you knew his hero symbol and why they had you. Everyone there is crazy smart."

She nods, "Yes Wakanda. That sounds right, so what now?"

I take out my phone, "I call Mr Stark. He told me King T'Challa had all the Avenges helping him with something, I'm betting they're looking for you."

She smiles, "Call him."

I hit his number.

It takes forever but he picks up, _"Kid, I told you the Royal feline has me busy, I don't have time right now. But promise, this weekend you and me lab time."_

"Wait!" I speak before he can hang up, "Mr Stark, the thing you're doing for King T'Challa, does it involve a girl my age?"

_"Why?"_ Suddenly all of his focus is on me.

"I'll take that as a yes" I grin, Yes! I was right. "Can you put me through to whatever com he's on please?"

_"You sure kid? That cat is pretty tightly wound right now."_

"I'm sure" I agree, taking out my headphones and attaching them to the phone putting one in my ear and giving mystery girl the other so she can hear it.

_"Your highness"_ Tony speaks with minimal sass.

_"Yes Stark, do you have something?"_ a male voice with the same accent is mystery girl and sounding crazy stressed replies.

_"Peter wants to speak to you real quick"_ Tony tells him.

_"Peter?"_ The king speaks sounding confused before my name clicks _. "Oh, the boy you mentor. I am sorry, tell him I am busy."_

"Umm, Mr-I mean highness I'm already on comms" I speak awkwardly and mystery girl giggles.

_"Oh, I am sorry child, but I am very busy right now, I do not have time to talk."_

"Your looking for a girl my age right?" I ask before he can hang up. "Mr Stark hasn't told me what's going on, so I'm just guessing here but-"

"I take your looking for me" mystery girl cuts me off smirking.

" _Shuri"_ his voice is filled with relief, then he switches over to a language I don't know.

And by the look in myst-I mean Shuri's face I'd say she doesn't remember it.

"Sorry" I cut the King off mid-sentence, "Umm I think she knows what you're saying about as well as I do. I found her in a creepy lab strapped to a table they were downloading her memories."

_"Shuri"_ He says again, this time sounding pained.

"Shuri, that is my name, Yes?" Shuri asks.

" _Yes,"_ The King agrees, _"It is little sister."_

"Sister?" She blinks before smirking at me. "I guess that makes me a Princess."

"Well you sure are a Royal pain" I joke.

_"May we switch to video?"_ T'Challa requests, _"I need to see your face."_

"Sure" Shuri shrugs.

The screen on my phone flicks to the King's face, the visible stress on his face dissipates slightly at seeing her _. "Are you alright little sister?"_

She shrugs, "Bad headache and got a sore throat from all that screaming but other than that I'm fine."

The King nods before looking to me, _"Do you know were I can find this lab and her memories?"_

I hold up the disk drive, "I got her memories right here and the lab was-"

Click.

I grab Shuri and dive under the table, yelling "Everyone get down!"

Shots ring threw my ears as well as people screaming. I look to my hand, the disk drive is okay, thank god.

_"Shuri! Shuri answer me are you alright?"_ Her brother calls through the phone.

"Mr Stark! Send my suit!" I yell at the phone.

"We need to get the people out of here" Shuri frowns looking to the injured and hiding people.

I hand her my phone, taking out the headphone. "Hack, see what you can do."

She smirks, "What about you?"

A familiar whistling sound comes closer, I smirk, jumping into the air just in time for my Iron spider suit to wrap around me. I am so glad Mr Stark and I build this, it is so cool! "I have my own way of helping."

Shuri smirks, "Wandered off on the tour huh?"

I grin and jump out the window towards the shooters nest, he's on top of a building across the street, firing into the diner.

As soon as I get close he fires at me, I flip over or block all the shots.

Getting practise with Sergeant Barnes was so worth the bruises those rubber bullets left.

He runs out of rounds, grabbing another clip. I use the moment to web him in the face and knock him out.

"That was way to easy" I sigh.

_"Spiderman come in"_ the comm in my hear comes to life, " _You okay kid?"_ Mr Stark asks.

"Yeah, I just knocked out the shooter" I report.

_"And my sister?"_ T'Challa asks.

I look back to the diner, the people have all run out, but a bunch of bad guys with guns have appeared while I was dealing with the shooter.

The 5 gunmen seem to be fighting the building its self, lights keep randomly exploding or going crazy bright and surprising them. Basically they getting obliterated by the wiring.

"Awesome" I grin.

_"Spiderman, How is my sister?"_ The King asks again, this time more forcefully.

"Pretty good" I reply, "She just took out three guys with ceiling lights and my phone. Your sister is awesome by the way."

_"Yes, She is."_

I let a web lose and swing over, easily taking out the last two.

"Hey!" Shuri pouts, "I had them!"

"Can't let you do all the work" I shrug, "We should get out of here." I add, as more bad guys could appear at any minute.

She nods in agreement and follows me out the door.

"Spiderman to team, bad guys are knocked out. We're gonna swing over to Stark Industries" I tell them, without Avenges Tower there isn't really a superhero place to go, so SI will have to do.

_"You are closer to the Wakanda Embassy"_ the King tells me, _"I would prefer if you went there."_

"Got it" I agree before turning to Shuri, "Were going to your Embassy. Karen pull up a map put the fastest route."

_"It's up Peter"_ the AI tells me, and swinging map appearing in my HUB.

"Thanks," I let my mask down and look to Shuri, offering her my hand. "Take my hand."

She looks at it then smirks, "I don't know..."

I grin, offering my hand again, "Do you trust me?"

"What did you say?" She looks to be holding back laughter now.

I offer my hand one more time, "Do you trust me?"

She takes my hand, "...Yes."

I pull her up into the air, swinging us high up, "I can show you the world..."

We both start laughing, not able to hold it in any more.

"I think I wa-am more for acting out Vines and Memes, But Disney is also very fun" Shuri grins at me.

I grin back, letting my mask cover my face. "That was fun!" I agree happily.

_"Pete, you know we can still hear you right?"_ Tony asks, amused _. "We can hear Princess Jasmine too."_

"Oh" oops.

" _It is nice to hear that even without her memories my sister has not changed"_ T'Challa says dryly, half amused, half resigned.

Shuri smirks at me as we do a flip, "They can hear us, can't they?"

I nod and she keeps smirking for 30 seconds before screaming out A Whole New World. I laugh a join her, singing and laughing at the complaints coming from the adults in my ear.

"One jump ahead of the slow pokes" Shuri sing/yells as I let her go, letting do her own flip before I grab her. "One skip head of my dome, next time gonna use a nom de plume."

This is our third song and it's still fun. I pick up the next line, doing a ridiculous flip. "One jump ahead a head of the hit men, one hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around th-"

BANG

I cut off my line, grabbing Shuri more securely and flipping out of the way of the bullet. "We've got company!" I report, looking to the motorbike swerving between traffic, one guy is driving while another fires a machine gun at us from behind the driver.

"Shit" Shuri hisses as I do a ridiculous trick to avoid getting shot.

_"How far out are you?"_ The King asks me.

I look, "I can see the Embassy!"

_"Good"_ then he says something I can't understand.

More bikes and cars full of bad guys appear behind us, all shooting. They really don't want Shuri to get to the Embassy.

I look back to the Embassy, to check I won't hit anyone if a land in front. Only to see two dozen bald ladies in orange and red armour.

"So cool" I breathe, "Shuri I think those ladies work for you."

She looks over and grins, "Of course they do, they are as fabulous as I am."

I grin and land in front of the Warrior ladies.

"Princess" they all put a fist to their chests and bow.

"It is good to see you Princess Shuri" the woman at the front nods. "King T'Challa told us of your memory loss, I am Okoye."

Shuri smirks looking the group over, "Nice to meet you again Okoye, I don't know who you ladies are, but you look badass."

Okoye shares a smirk with another Warrior, "We are."

The bad guys get closer, shooting at us, trying to kill. I guess they're not trying to take Shuri alive anymore.

Okoye calls something in the language T'Challa was speaking earlier, the ladies all ready their spears and...are those personal force fields? So cool!

I turn to Okoye, handing her the disk drive.

She looks at it in confusion and mild disgust, "What is this?"

"What the bad guys put my memories on" Shuri tells her.

"I figure you've got a safer place to put it than I do" I add.

Okoye nods seriously and calls something to another bald lady, she hands it to her. The other lady bows, just as serious and runs towards the Embassy, another group of the ladies surrounding her to protect the drive like it's the most important thing on earth.

"Princess," Okoye looks to Shuri while dodging a bullet. "We must get you inside too."

Shuri snorts, "No way in hell. I am not going to hide inside like a _**cliche Disney Princess**_ when the fighting is going on out here!" Someone hands her a blaster. "Let's have some fun."

I grin under my mask, "Yes. Let's."

I take off into the air webbing up cars and bike, helping out the badass ladies and throwing snarky remarks at every bad guy I can.

Now this is what I call fun.

By the time the King and Mr Starks jet lands the bad guys are all knocked out (or dead, these ladies don't hold back) and Shuri and I are back to sassing each other.

"Kid" Mr Stark interrupts me, "So you saved a Princess? Very nice, gotta cover all those cliches."

I grin, "Well they wouldn't be cliches if they didn't actually happen now and then would they?"

"Point" he nods before hugging me, "Glad your not dead."

I hug him back with a grin, "I'm glad your not dead too" hugs with those lines, they've kinda become a thing with us since Homecoming. Since he basically became my dad.

T'Challa walks up to Shuri and hugs her tightly.

She looks to me through his arms, "This is my brother right? Or am I being hugged by some weirdo?"

I shrug, "He could be your brother and a weirdo" I offer.

The man in the cat suit laughs softly, "Yes I am your brother and despite your constant insistence I am not a weirdo."

Shuri smiles, "Well if old me said you're a weirdo than it must be true."

T'Challa looks to me, still smiling. "Thank you for rescuing my sister, Peter Parker."

"Umm no worries, your highness" I quickly add a bow, "It's kinda what I do."

He nods, still smiling. "The device with her memories, is it still safe?"

"Yeah" I nod. "I gave it to that lady, Okoye and she gave it to another cool looking bald lady."

His smile seems more amused now, "I see"

"So, how are we gonna get those memories back in my head" Shuri asks her brother. "I doubt there are that many devices that download memories lying around."

"Not here" The King agrees, "But if I remember correctly you dared yourself to build one a year ago, with an arm tied behind your back after seeing such a device in an American movie."

Shuri grins, "Well, looks like I'm going home."

I make my face visible, "Looks like" I agree, "Miss you."

She hugs me, "Miss you too white boy. Text me!" She grins before running off to the Embassy, her brother following behind.

Tony pats me on the shoulder, "Well looks like you made a friend."

"Yeah" I agree with a smile.

**ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
